Love in the beiginning Kaito x Miku
by ShadowedEntity0607
Summary: Miku meets Kaito! and they suddenly fall in love at first sight, this story shows their love growing stronger, and stronger.
1. In the beiginning

**Love~~~**

Chapter 1 Meeting You

Normal P.O.V

It was a quiet, normal, peaceful day. The sun was out, and Miku and Luka were talking to each other, enjoying the day as it went by. "Did you ever see the new song, Rin and Len just made recently, Miku?" "Oh, no I haven't!" "Oh that's okay I'll show you it later!" "Oh okay, Thanks Luka!" while they chatted some more, Rin, Len, and Gakupo came over with an unfamiliar man with them. "Oh hi guys!" Luka and Miku chorused. "Hey guys!" the twins, Rin and Len Chorused. "Hello Luka, and Miku, This is my friend Kaito, who has been wanting to meet you!" Gakupo said, as he sat down beside Luka. "Hello Kaito!" Luka said. "Hi!" Miku said shyly. "Hello, both of you, it's an honor to meet you both, ladies," he said with a smile.

Miku's P.O.V

"Hello, both of you, it's an honor to meet you both, ladies," he said with a smile. He looked at Luka, then at me, with those piercing icy blue eyes, and his dark, thick, navy blue hair, and he was so tall, and such perfect features, he was so….so.. Handsome. I looked at at him, then turned away… trying so hard not to blush.. Me and Luka were outside at the picnic are, at the picnic table when they all came out, and since the twins, Luka, and Gakupo were at that side, the only seat left was right next to me. So as I looked away, he approached near me "may I sit here?" he said looking at me. "O-of-of Course!" I said turning away before anyone saw me blush… as he sat near me, I looked back at Luka, and tried so hard not to look at him, and try to carry on our conversation, but once or twice, out of the corner of my eye, I caught him glancing towards me. "So you ladies never told me your names?" "Oh, I forgot I'm Luka!" "…and I'm-m Miku," I said, slightly blushing. He looked towards us and said "Oh those are such pretty names!" "Oh Thank You!" Luka said Smiling ear to ear. "It seems Kaito likes me more than my own husband!" she said towards Gakupo. "What! How? I love you more than anyone else in this world!" he said, face red. "Oh I know!" Luka said leaning towards Gakupo. I laughed so hard, while the twins where on the floor laughing. As I laughed, Kaito looked at me, while everyone was busy laughing, "your eyes are very beautiful, my dear," as he said that my face was hot and red….. "Thank you, K-KKaito…." He only smiled.

Kaito's P.O.V

What a very Lovely girl she is, and her eyes are so beautiful. Just then, Luka and Gakupo stood, "Well it's getting late, so we should go, we will she you guys later! Bye!" "Bye!" the twins chorused. "Well I and Len should probably go too, to work on out new song! Cm'on Len, Bye!" said Rin, as the two of them raced off. Which only left me and the pretty teal haired girl left. We sat for a while, and I noticed she was glancing at me every now and then. "Well I'm really glad to meet you," "Oh M-m-me too!" she said while blushing. She is so cute, and so beautiful. "So, are you free anytime?" "Huh!? Um yes, y?" "I just figured since we don't know each other so well, we could spend sometime together….soon….," "Huh!?~?! Oh okay, yes t-that would be nice…" hmmm she is very shy….. I wonder why? "Well I could take you to my place, or would you like me to walk you home?" "Um….. It would be nice if you could walk me home?" "Alright, let's go then, lead the way," hmm she is very pretty, I would defiantly love to get to know her.

Miku's P.O.V

Wow! He is so handsome, and so sweet….. He is very handsome…. But why does he keep glancing at me?

~~~~To be continued~~~~

Author's note:

Short Chapter, but don't worry it'll defiantly get better, and romantic :3

I plan to do several Chapters, please reviews reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love~~~**

Chapter 1 Meeting You

Normal P.O.V

It was a quiet, normal, peaceful day. The sun was out, and Miku and Luka were talking to each other, enjoying the day as it went by. "Did you ever see the new song, Rin and Len just made recently, Miku?" "Oh, no I haven't!" "Oh that's okay I'll show you it later!" "Oh okay, Thanks Luka!" while they chatted some more, Rin, Len, and Gakupo came over with an unfamiliar man with them. "Oh hi guys!" Luka and Miku chorused. "Hey guys!" the twins, Rin and Len Chorused. "Hello Luka, and Miku, This is my friend Kaito, who has been wanting to meet you!" Gakupo said, as he sat down beside Luka. "Hello Kaito!" Luka said. "Hi!" Miku said shyly. "Hello, both of you, it's an honor to meet you both, ladies," he said with a smile.

Miku's P.O.V

"Hello, both of you, it's an honor to meet you both, ladies," he said with a smile. He looked at Luka, then at me, with those piercing icy blue eyes, and his dark, thick, navy blue hair, and he was so tall, and such perfect features, he was so….so.. Handsome. I looked at at him, then turned away… trying so hard not to blush.. Me and Luka were outside at the picnic are, at the picnic table when they all came out, and since the twins, Luka, and Gakupo were at that side, the only seat left was right next to me. So as I looked away, he approached near me "may I sit here?" he said looking at me. "O-of-of Course!" I said turning away before anyone saw me blush… as he sat near me, I looked back at Luka, and tried so hard not to look at him, and try to carry on our conversation, but once or twice, out of the corner of my eye, I caught him glancing towards me. "So you ladies never told me your names?" "Oh, I forgot I'm Luka!" "…and I'm-m Miku," I said, slightly blushing. He looked towards us and said "Oh those are such pretty names!" "Oh Thank You!" Luka said Smiling ear to ear. "It seems Kaito likes me more than my own husband!" she said towards Gakupo. "What! How? I love you more than anyone else in this world!" he said, face red. "Oh I know!" Luka said leaning towards Gakupo. I laughed so hard, while the twins where on the floor laughing. As I laughed, Kaito looked at me, while everyone was busy laughing, "your eyes are very beautiful, my dear," as he said that my face was hot and red….. "Thank you, K-KKaito…." He only smiled.

Kaito's P.O.V

What a very Lovely girl she is, and her eyes are so beautiful. Just then, Luka and Gakupo stood, "Well it's getting late, so we should go, we will she you guys later! Bye!" "Bye!" the twins chorused. "Well I and Len should probably go too, to work on out new song! Cm'on Len, Bye!" said Rin, as the two of them raced off. Which only left me and the pretty teal haired girl left. We sat for a while, and I noticed she was glancing at me every now and then. "Well I'm really glad to meet you," "Oh M-m-me too!" she said while blushing. She is so cute, and so beautiful. "So, are you free anytime?" "Huh!? Um yes, y?" "I just figured since we don't know each other so well, we could spend sometime together….soon….," "Huh!?~?! Oh okay, yes t-that would be nice…" hmmm she is very shy….. I wonder why? "Well I could take you to my place, or would you like me to walk you home?" "Um….. It would be nice if you could walk me home?" "Alright, let's go then, lead the way," hmm she is very pretty, I would defiantly love to get to know her.

Miku's P.O.V

Wow! He is so handsome, and so sweet….. He is very handsome…. But why does he keep glancing at me?

~~~~To be continued~~~~

Author's note:

Short Chapter, but don't worry it'll defiantly get better, and romantic :3

I plan to do several Chapters, please reviews reviews!


End file.
